Pink Slime and Glitter
by vampireprincessn1
Summary: Summary and warnings in profile!


**Rating: MA**

**Categories: Romance/Humor**

**Warning(s): YAOI (Boy x Boy)! Don't like, don't read!**

**Me: Hello my crazy Lovelies! Just to start off I have a few things to say first: REVIEW DAMN IT! Please do this for me I get lonely if you don't. Second, is this is my first one-shot so don't be too harsh but I felt that if I chose the right couple it would be easy and it was! So anyway here's the story hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! YET!**

**Apollo: *Mutters* Crazy…**

Pink Slime and Glitter

_1:05 am_

Shinichi was altogether _not_ a happy person at the moment. Never before had he given serious thought about killing a person. It wasn't because he thought he'd get caught, he knew how to erase all evidence and get rid of the body. He just never had a person he wanted to kill before.

Now he did.

Trudging up the stairs he growled at the fact he was leaving behind a trail of glitter and pink slime. Yes, he _definitely_ had someone he would absolutely _love_ to kill right now. He would make sure it was as painful as possible while he was at it too. But he'd have to clean up the mess in his car and the house first, murder could wait, it's not like the man would actually be able to hide from him.

Reaching the top of the stairs Shinichi turned and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him the detective locked the door, a habit he'd picked up from childhood when his mother would sneak into his room and force him to dress up. Not that is stopped her. Shaking his head to rid himself of bad thoughts the teen turned the water on. Stripping out of his heavy clothing Shinichi thought back to what had happened just an hour prior.

***FLASHBACK***

_**The detective began to breathe heavily as he pushed himself to go faster as he raced up the stairs to the roof. Rounding a corner Shinichi saw a flash of white cloth before it disappeared through the roof entrance.**_ '**There you are!'**

_**Sprinting up the rest of the stairs the teen burst through the door only to come face-to-face with Kaitou KID. Literally.**_

"_**You're early, Meitantei-san! Did you follow me the whole way here?" KID asked with a wide smile.**_

"_**Obviously. You aren't starting to slack off are you KID?" Shinichi panted out trying to get his breath back. As he went to back up to put space between them the thief pulled the teen to his chest, the roof door closing behind him. "W-what are you doing?"**_

"_**Getting to know my favorite critic better!" The thief replied cheerily. "You know I've been wanting to do this for a long time."**_

"_**What are y-" Shinichi got cut off when KID's mouth covered his own. His brain and body froze. The detective could only think about the texture of KID's lips, smooth and soft but slightly chapped from night air such as tonights.**_

_**After a moment KID pulled away his signature grin stretched across his shadowed face. The thief chuckled and gave Shinichi a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back. "See you later, Shin-chan!"**_

_**With that KID jumped back and something fell, covering the still stunned detective and momentarily blinding him. Removing what was on top of his head, a pail, Shinichi glanced down in dread to find himself covered in a very colorful array of pink slime and sparkly glitter. It took him a moment to process this before…**_

"_**KID!"**_

_**Fading laughter was the only reply he got.**_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

After that, Shinichi had to walk back to his car as the entire Kaitou KID Task Force laughed at him. When he had enough he gave them a glare so murderous that they became quiet in fear of their lives. He even managed to scare Nakamori-keibu.

Turning the cold water on the detective stepped into the shower and closed the glass doors.

Immediately he set to work on on getting the slime off, except for one thing. It wasn't coming off. In fact the slime appeared to be hardening. Shinichi began pulling and tugging at it until his skin was red and sore.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall of the shower and gave a groan of frustration. When he felt something drop on top of his eyes he reached up only to feel that some of the slime had moved and was now covering his eyes. The detective let out a frustrated growl. "Damn it!"

Chuckling from the doorway caused the teen's head to snap around. "Having some trouble, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi seethed. "KID! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He wasn't bothered by another boy in the bathroom, sharing a locker with his team members when he had played soccer fixed that. His concern was that he couldn't see what the thief was doing making it impossible to defend himself.

"I just came to _help_ you out, Shin-chan." Shinichi didn't like the way KID said that, already he knew this was probably going to end in a similar way to the heist earlier. With him embarrassed and Kid laughing while he escaped. When he heard the sound of clothes rustling he began to worry. Before Shinichi could ask what he was doing the glass door to the shower opened with a rush of cold air and the water suddenly turned warm making him have to suppress a yelp of surprise.

"W-what are you-"

KID stepped into the shower, pulling Shinichi forward under the warm water. The teen couldn't stop the blush that came to his face when he made skin contact with the thief. This was way too close even for him!

The taller* male smiled at Shinichi's blush but didn't say anything, instead he reached for the soap. Gently and slowly, KID washed the pink slime and glitter off his Meitantei's irritated skin.

The detective kept close watch on the thief's wandering hands but, as the thief continued to get the gunk off him Shinichi couldn't help slowly relaxing into the soothing feeling. Without even realizing it he was leaning into the other man subconsciously wanting more contact.

KID was getting the slime out of Shinichi's hair, leaving the face last for obvious reasons, when he noticed that Shinichi was relaxed and leaning into him with a content look on his face. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander…

Slowly so as not to scare him, KID leaned forward and turned Shinichi's head so their lips were almost touching, his breath fanning over the detective's lips.

The teen shivered when he felt the thief's breath on his lips causing a blush to stain his cheeks, but didn't pull away, not understanding the reason himself but wanting to see where this would go.

Taking it as a permission when the detective didn't pull away KID leaned in the rest of the way.

The kiss started out soft and uncertain, merely a brushing of lips, but after some slight hesitation from Shinichi, it slowly grew more passionate.

**Lemon Starts Here!**

As they continued experiment with kissing, KID's hands started to wander, pulling Shinichi closer. KID ran his tongue along Shinichi's bottom lip and after a moment Shinichi hesitantly parted his lips, letting KID explore his mouth. While the detective was distracted with the movements kiss, KID's hands ran over every part of Shinichi's body, trying to find as many sensitive or pleasurable spots as he could. As their kisses grew fiercer KID found it hard to control himself and eventually started to give in.

Shinichi gasped when the magician suddenly lifted him making his legs wrap around KID's hips while his hands flew to his shoulders for support.

When KID started kissing him again Shinichi's hands found their way to the magician's hair trying to deepen the kiss.

Shinichi's breath hitched as he felt something trace his entrance.

KID circled his finger around Shinichi's entrance till the detective relaxed before pushing it in. He heard Shinichi gasp as his muscles clamped around his finger, his body trying to get rid of the foreign object.

After a few minutes the brunet relaxed and KID started moving his finger in and out.

Shinichi gasped at the unfamiliar feeling and winced slightly when a second finger was added and started moving in a scissoring motion. As the third finger was added he bit his lip and blinked back the tears the best he could. With his eyes still covered in the slime he couldn't even flutter them.

When KID added the third finger he began making a come-hither motion looking for the spot that would make Shinichi wither in pleasure. Not long later he found it.

The detective went limp and moaned when the magician's long fingers hit a spot that made lights dance behind his eyes and made his toes curl.

KID grinned while he continued hitting that spot as he began leaving hickeys on Shinichi's neck, chest, and shoulders.

Shinichi didn't hold back the whine that he let out as the fingers left him only to be replaced with something bigger. KID slowly lowered the detective down as his member slowly slid inside. Shinichi bit his cheek at the slight pain of being filled but eventually KID was all the way in. The thief started slowly thrusting in and out to let his detective adjust.

After getting comfortable with the movements Shinichi tried moving his hips to meet the magician's thrusts. The meeting of hips caused KID to lightly brush the detective's prostate. "Please," Shinichi moaned when all KID continued to do was lightly tease him. "Stop teasing."

KID grinned. "Tell me what you want me to do, Meitantei."

Shinichi blushed and chewed his lip before the teasing became too much for him. "Please I want you to thrust harder."

"How could I ever deny you, Shinichi?" KID pressed the detective against the wall for more leverage and snapped his hips harder.

"_AH_! Yes! There _Kaito_, right there!" Shinichi begged as he tightened his grip on the other teen.

Kaito let a look of shock slip on to his face for a moment before a smile took over. He shouldn't have been surprised that Shinichi knew his identity. Not only was the boy a genius detective but also the two were childhood friends.

He continued to pound into Shinichi who continued to moan (mostly his name) and gasp and on occasion give commands like '_faster_' or '_harder_' which Kaito was all too happy to obey.

"A-ah! Kai, I'm gonna-"

Neither of them going to last much longer, the magician wrapped one hand around Shinichi's erection and began pumping.

Not a minute later the detective came, covering their chests, Kaito right behind him filling him to the brim. Gently Kaito lowered them to the floor staying inside Shinichi. The warm water washed away any evidence of what just happened as the two panted lightly, regaining their breath as they slowly came down from their high.

Kaito grabbed the soap again, his body protesting to the movement, and cleaned the rest of the slime off Shinichi's eyes. When every remnant was gone from the detective's face, Kaito guided Shinichi's head back and up so the water could wash the soap off.

Shinichi moaned softly as Kaito lightly bit his neck, suckling the skin in a way that both he and Kaito knew would leave a mark. He should have expected it, the magician always was possessive.

When Kaito pulled away Shinichi pulled his head away from the water and opened his eyes so he was looking at down at his childhood-best-friend-now-turned-lover. Kaito smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made Shinichi smile back.

The thief's eyes gained a gleam right before asking, "Ready for another round?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he fought down his blush.

Sliding off Kaito and the detective suppressed a shiver at the strange sensation of cum leaking out of him. He stayed in long enough to clean up (forcing Kaito to keep his hands to himself) before stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. "You coming?" He asked over his shoulder to the pouting thief as he exited the bathroom.

Coming to his senses Kaito quickly turned the water off, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and dashed after Shinichi. "Shin-chan, wait up! Let's have the next round in the kitchen, I'm hungry!"

**~Owari~**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it, Please review, and have a good Christmas!**

*** I am well aware that Shinichi and Kaito are the same height but I like Kaito to be taller because I make him seme.**

**Original Post:**

**Reposted: **

**Me: I'm sure people who read my original story noticed a lot of differences from mine and Apollo's name change, to the more detailed and longer story. Most likely though you noticed I fixed the horrible sex scene I wrote at 15. I would still love to hear your reviews and wait expectantly for them.**


End file.
